


A Reason

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Pain, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  There's a reason for the roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason

  
There’s a reason for the roses. 

Nate has a sense of the finer things in life and Eliot has a flair for the dramatic. 

When Nate leaves a trail up from the front room to his bedroom, he doesn’t just leave petals.  He leaves whole roses and Eliot picks them up one by one and brings them with him.  When he reaches the bedroom Nate is waiting, staring out the window. 

When Nate takes the roses from Eliot he scatters them on the bed with the other couple dozen long stems waiting there.  He strips Eliot and pushes him back onto them. 

When Eliot gasps at the feel of Nate’s lips and piercing thorns his noises get swallowed by Nate’s gifted mouth and demanding tongue.

Roses might mean love, but they can mean more than that.  They mean red blood and stinging words.  They mean beautiful but harsh.  They mean romance and pain. 

Yeah.  There are roses for a reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** , Nate/Eliot, red roses


End file.
